Conventional aircraft have traditionally made use of propellers or jet engine propulsion systems to generate thrust and the wings, in turn, generate the lift necessary to support the weight of the aircraft. These two systems, the propulsion and lift-generating systems, have always been treated separately. Unlike man-made vehicles, birds, insects and other flying animals do not have separate propulsion and lift systems. They rely on flapping wings to generate both lift and thrust. The down stroke of the flapping wings has a very large angle of attack (AoA) to the relative flow. Vortex shedding at both leading and trailing edges is the dominant flow phenomenon of a bird flapping its wings. The result is that the dynamic circulation of the flapping wing is so high that it generates sufficient lift to support the body weight of a bird, and at the same time, the high circulation generates very strong low pressure suction at the wing leading edge that results in a net thrust. Ornithopters use the same principle to fly, however, they are generally limited to very small unmanned air vehicles (UAV). This is generally due to the fact that driving the flapping wings for large aircraft is very difficult and inefficient. From studying bird flight, it can be deduced that if the circulation is sufficiently high, a wing can generate both lift and thrust. In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide an aircraft having an integrated propulsion and lift generating system, thereby reducing aircraft complexity, and greatly increasing performance and efficiency.